Le dossier à rendre avant noël
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Quinze jours pour rendre un dossier. Le meilleur élève de la classe qui demande à faire partie du groupe. Koganei Shinji avait la sensation qu'il arrivera à avoir une bonne note cette année. Pourtant, Mitobe ne semble pas aimé son camarade de classe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps._

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Agrafe**

 _ _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait.__

Koganei Shinji n'aimait pas les études. C'était un fait indéniable. Or, quand il fallait réaliser un dossier en quinze jours, il sentait déjà la démotivation l'envahir. Le touche-à-tout du club de basket de Seirin s'affala contre son bureau en marmonnant. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait former un binôme rapidement avant de se retrouver tout seul avec les seuls camarades libres.

Le garçon au sourire de chat se redressa par motivation. Il se redonna du courage et chercha du regard la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider. Son attention se tourna vers son camarade de classe et ami, Mitobe Rinosuke.

Ce dernier retira silencieusement l'agrafe de son document pour les avoir bien à plat. Cette manie l'avait toujours surpris et il ne l'avait jamais questionné à ce sujet.

— Dis-moi, Mitobe. Veux-tu bien faire équipe avec moi ?

Le japonais leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça positivement.

Pour lui, et Shinji, cette coopération dans le groupe était quelque chose de naturel. Rinosuke était quelqu'un timide et peu bavard. Il s'exprimait parfois par des gestes simples de tout les jours. Ce fut même étonnant qu'il le comprît d'un simple regard. À force, ils s'étaient créé un code entre eux pour s'amuser.

— Super ! On se retrouvera chez moi.

Rinosuke hocha de nouveau la tête.

— Parfait. Bon. On devra trouver…

— Koganei. Mitobe. Ça te dirait qu'on fasse équipe ensemble ?

— Arai ? Pourquoi pas, accepta Shinji. Tu le veux bien, Mitobe ?

Mitobe consentit à contrecœur par cette formation, Shinji le remarquait à sa mine déconfite. Pourtant, il ne lui posa pas la raison de ce comportement chez son camarade. Il ne le pouvait pas en face de leur camarade de classe. En conséquence, son attention se porta vers le nouvel intervenant.

— Arai. Tu sais où j'habite, non ?

— Oui, répondit le garçon.

— On n'a qu'à se rejoindre chez moi, samedi.

— Ça me va Koganei. On donnera le meilleur de nous-même.

Arai souria. Puis, il quitta le duo satisfait. Koganei réalisa à peine sa chance de former un trio en l'espace de quelques secondes et surtout d'avoir le meilleur élève de la matière parmi eux. Il en sauterait presque sur place de cette chance.

— C'est cool qu'Arai soit dans notre groupe. Tu ne trouves pas, Mitobe ? annonça gaiement Koganei. Mitobe ? Tu vas bien ? reprit-il, inquiet.

Mitobe ne réagissait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il refusait de lui parler.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018._

 _J'ai fais une petite entorse dans un élément du mangas. Ne criez pas à l'infamie, vous découvrirez que cela arrive sous certaines situations. Je vous laisse chercher cette condition aux fils des chapitres._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Bilboquet**

Shinji finit par remarquer le changement de comportement de Rinnosuke. Il s'en inquiétait surtout quand Izuki Shun lui avait demandé s'il s'était disputé avec lui. À de nombreuses reprises, il lui avait essayé de le questionner, mais son ami évitait. Alors, Shinji avait pris les devants. Il lui avait annoncé un changement d'horaire et l'avait fait venir une heure à l'avance.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, le joueur de basket s'était précipité pour ouvrir la porte. Il fit rentrer Rinnosuke et l'invita à s'installer directement dans sa chambre. Après leur échange, la nervosité s'emparait du jeune garçon, qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Dans la cuisine, il prépara rapidement des collations et le rejoignit. Il vit Mitobe à sa place habituelle, le visage surpris d'être le premier arrivé.

— Désolé. Je t'ai donné une heure plus tôt, Rinnosuke. C'est parce que je voulais un peu te parler.

L'intéressé se mit à soupirer.

— Écoute. J'ai la sensation que tu es en colère et je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Tu sais.

Rinnosuke le regarda, étonné. Puis son expression se referma rapidement. Il lui fit signe qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Ensuite, il se courba pour s'excuser de son comportement. À cet instant, Shinji se doutait qu'il se sentait coupable.

— Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Rinnosuke ? demanda Shinji, en s'approchant de lui.

Sans prévenir, le muet le prit fortement dans ses bras et le serra. Shinji fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette éteinte, mais il l'en empêcha. Il l'imita dans son action, car il pressentait qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne s'attendait pas à un murmure dans son oreille :

— Arai était dans la même école que moi. Nous étions toujours ensemble, mais on n'a jamais été ami, révéla Rinnosuke.

Shinji fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son camarade. Pourtant, il ne le rompit pas dans son monologue.

— Il était jaloux, je crois. Il me volait tout ce que j'aimais et je ne veux pas qu'il m'éloigne quelque chose d'encore plus précieux. C'est plus important qu'un bilboquet pour un enfant.

Shinji sentait ses tremblements. Il se doutait que Rinnosuke ne dirait jamais quelque chose de mal à un camarade de classe, sans raison. Cependant, sa moitié n'avait rien à craindre. Il l'aimait plus qu'autre chose. Rinnosuke devait en être rassuré.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Café**

Rinnosuke déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Shinji. Cela provoqua un léger frisson chez le jeune Koganei. Il le serra plus fortement jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa sœur parvienne à ses oreilles :

— Koganei. Tu as de la visite ?

Shinji se redressa, surpris par cette arrivée à l'improviste. Il mit un certain temps pour se lever avec regret, et s'éloigna de son sa moitié. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'on lui prenne la main. Son attention se porta vers Rinnosuke, qui l'embrassa soudainement. Le baiser fut long et passionnel, il était de ceux dont Shinji devinait les craintes de son amant. À cause d'un ancien camarade de classe ? Shinji pensait que Rinnosuke s'inquiétait trop, mais il ne pouvait pas à le contredire, car cela lui faisait du bien de voir sa jalousie.

On toqua à la porte, juste derrière lui.

Ce fut le signal qui poussa Rinnosuke à s'éloigner de lui sans un mot. Il reprit sa place, à côté de sa petite table. Ensuite, Shinji ouvrit et découvrit la présence d'Arai Hozumi.

— Salut, Koganei. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? Salua le camarade de classe. Oh ! Tu es déjà là, Mitobe. Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?

— Euh… Non. Mitobe est arrivé il y a peu de temps, annonça Shinji mal à l'aise.

— C'est parfait. De cette manière, on va commencer plus tôt le dossier.

Hozumi pénétra dans la chambre telle qu'une tornade. Il salua tout d'abord Rinnosuke, qui le faisait à son grand désarroi. Puis, il s'installa dans un coin libre. Shinji se figea face à la non-gêne de son camarade de classe qui sortait son cahier. Il s'assit à sa place et ouvrit son propre document.

Durant toute l'heure, Hozumi prenait la directive des recherches. Il savait quelles étaient les informations désirées et répartissait les tâches entre eux trois. En apercevant son intelligence, Shinji se trouvait bête face à lui. Il jeta parfois des coups d'œil à son amour qui semblait surtout concentrer par la situation. Shinji commençait à saturer par cette atmosphère pesante.

— Il n'y a plus de jus d'orange. Je vais en chercher, annonça Shinji.

Shinji sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il vit sa sœur avec sa tasse à café.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Demain**

Shinji soupira en voyant l'heure auquel sa sœur prenait son café. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter son goût amer et arriver à dormir le soir ? Lui, il préférait le lait, plus doux à la langue, ou le jus d'orange. Il sortit d'ailleurs la boisson promise du frigo et remonta rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

Derrière de la porte, tout semblait calme. Shinji se demandait si, finalement, ces deux camarades pouvaient fraterniser à l'avenir. Après tous, les individus pouvaient changer avec le temps. Puis, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait une atmosphère plus sereine pour le dossier à rendre une semaine avant Noël.

— Ne t'approche pas de Koganei ! hurla une voix.

Le garçon se figea en entendant quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Cette intonation, ce timbre, il reconnaissait Mitobe. Cependant, la violence de ses mots l'avait paralysé sur place. Jamais, il avait assisté à la colère de Mitobe, qui habituellement parlait si bas.

La curiosité le poussa à reporter de quelques secondes son entrée. Il saisit des murmures incompréhensibles et colla son oreille. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à percevoir la suite de la conversation. Son cœur battit à tout rompre à l'idée que la dispute se poursuivit sans sa présence.

Ce silence, Shinji ne l'appréciait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua que les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se toisaient du regard jusqu'à ce que leur attention se porta sur lui. Shinji avala sa propre salive, inquiet. Puis, il leva le jus d'orange.

— J'ai apporté le jus d'orange. Quelqu'un en veut ?

— Je vais devoir décliner, annonça Hozumi avec un sourire franc. J'ai un long chemin à prendre pour rentrer chez moi, et il se fait tard.

Shinji acquiesça, en partie soulagé par ce départ. Hozumi rangea ses affaires et s'approcha de lui. Il se courba l'échine avant de relever sa tête. Son regard se plongea dans la sienne, profond et déstabilisant. Il le fixa intensément.

— On se reverra demain, Koganei.

Mitobe se redressa sec, l'air menaçant. Au détriment de Shinji, celui-ci fusilla Hozumi qui lui rendit un sourire amusé. Quand le garçon quitta la pièce, Mitobe s'installa, préoccuper par la conversation secrète.

À cet instant, Shinji ne se doutait pas du sujet de cette conversation. Il avait simplement entendu la partie le concernant. Quand il voyait la colère noire de Mitobe, il comprit qu'une bête s'était réveillée en lui.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Électron**

Le lendemain, Shinji arriva au rendez-vous imposé par Hozumi. Il s'était abrité sous le porche de la bibliothèque pour se protéger du vent d'hiver. Il se demandait pourquoi il lui avait donné ce lieu de rencontre, car tout était fermé en ce jour. De nouveau, le frisson lui mordit la peau. Il cacha ses lèvres sous une épaisse écharpe brune en s'appuyant contre le mur. Dans sa tête, il ne cessait d'encourager son camarade d'arrivée plus tôt.

Son portable vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et retira son gant afin d'avoir une réaction de son écran tactile. Ce qu'il lit le réconfortait, car Hozumi s'excusait de son retard, à cause d'une affaire personnelle. Néanmoins, il était en route et il devait le rejoindre dans cinq minutes.

Shinji fut soulagé, quoiqu'un peu mécontent de cette attente.

Hozumi réalisait sa promesse en débarquant aux pas de course. Il portait une simple écharpe bleu turquoise sous un cardigan à large carreau aux couleurs de l'automne. Il s'arrêta devant le brun essoufflé par l'effort et se releva.

— Désolé. Ma mère m'a retenue, alors que je devais te retrouver.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps.

— Tant mieux. Bon, suis-moi. Je te donne les documents dont tu auras besoin à lire.

Hozumi prit la main de Shinji et l'attira vers lui. Il le passa devant lui et le poussa.

Shinji ne pensait pas venir dans le vif du sujet assez rapidement. Il se sentait dépassé par l'énergie et la fougue de ce garçon d'une allure peu sportif. Il savait s'imposer dans leur duo grâce à sa franchise et sa confiance en ses capacités. Dans un sens, son caractère et son sourire déstabilisaient l'adolescent. C'était comme si Hozumi était un électron libre, sans aucune contrainte.

Shinji eut à peine émergé par ses flots d'informations qu'il était arrivé chez les Arai.

— Tu ne vis pas loin de la bibliothèque, s'étonna Shinji

— N'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Hozumi, ravi de son petit effet. Je me suis dit que ça sera plus facile si je venais te chercher personnellement.

Hozumi s'avança dans le long couloir, suivi de Shinji. Il ouvrit la porte, qui s'avéra celle menant à sa chambre, et l'invita à s'installer.

Au début, le joueur de basket eut de la réticence à y pénétrer. Il se souvenait de la mise en garde de sa moitié le concernant. Hozumi passait le plus clair de son temps à lui voler ses affaires. Pourtant, s'il refusait, il risquait d'attiser sa curiosité. Alors, il parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta en son centre. Il ne resterait pas longtemps.

Hozumi referma la porte derrière lui.

Curieusement, le son résonnait dans la tête de Shinji comme la fermeture d'une porte de prison.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Finance**

— Fais comme chez toi, et installe-toi, Koganei, annonça Hozumi avec hospitalité.

— Oui, merci.

Shinji s'assit au centre de la pièce, mal à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de son nouvel environnement. Hozumi avait un style minimaliste, très peu décoré, de son espace personnel. Il avait une bibliothèque à côté de son armoire, un lit et un bureau pour travailler. Bien évidemment, il observait la pile de magazines traitant de sujet qui le dépassait. Malgré lui, Shinji contemplait longuement tous ses éléments.

— Tiens, Shinji. Ce sont les revues dont je te parlais.

— Merci beaucoup.

— Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir me voir.

Shinji acquiesça. Puis, Hozumi lui proposa une boisson chaude avant de l'abandonner.

Seul, l'adolescent se détendit. Il bascula son corps en arrière et toucha le lit. Au contact avec les draps, il se souvint qu'il n'était pas chez Rinnosuke et il se redressa. De nouveau, ses muscles se tendirent et il s'assura que personne n'avait remarqué sa maladresse. Puis, il se mit à soupirer.

Deux minutes après, Hozumi revint dans la chambre, avec un plateau. Il lui confia une tasse de chocolat. Ensuite, il s'empara de sa propre tasse.

— Détends-toi un peu, Koganei. Je ne vais pas te manger, le rassura Hozumi.

— Je suis calme, bafouilla Shinji, sans confiance en lui.

Hozumi rit de bon cœur. Shinji fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas marrant, reprit Shinji, blessé.

— C'est juste qu'on voit bien que tu es tendu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, rétorqua Hozumi. Ou alors, je pense connaître la raison. J'imagine que Mitobe t'a raconté ma jalousie excessive en primaire et au collège.

— Mouais… Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

— Non. Il a raison. J'étais jaloux de lui, par le passé. Je désire me racheter, mais il ne veut jamais m'écouter.

— C'est ton problème.

— Tu es dure, Koganei.

Shinji désapprouva sa remarque en détournant le regard.

— Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je dois t'avouer que je souhaite ton aide. Aide-moi à me rapprocher de Mitobe, reprit Hozumi en joignant ses mains. Je veux redevenir son ami. Je te le promets que mes sentiments sont sincères.

— Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

— Bien. Tu es un ami proche de Mitobe. On raconte que tu arrives à communiquer avec facilement avec lui. Et comme mon père le dit toujours, en affaire, il faut savoir ouvrir toutes les possibilités qui se présentent. Il travaille dans la finance, tu vois, et il est de bon conseil.

De nouveau, son long monologue avait perdu Shinji. Cependant, il saisit le plus important.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci beaucoup, Koganei, s'égaya Hozumi en le prenant dans ses bras.

À cet instant, Shinji pensait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Néanmoins, il pouvait essayer de dire à Rinnosuke les désirs de leur camarade de classe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Gant**

Jouer les intermédiaires était difficile, Shinji s'en rendaiit compte au visage de sa moitié. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il se tenait devant lui, le regard sombre et fulminant. À force d'attendre la tempête venir, Shinji ne savait plus comment reprendre le fil de la conversation. Malgré tout, Shinji espérait toujours d'aider Hozumi et Rinnosuke à renouer le dialogue.

— Tu sais. Je te comprends. Tu ne veux pas lui pardonner pour ses erreurs du passé, mais je pense qu'il est sincère en disant de vouloir changer, reprit Shinji. Laisse-lui une petite chance.

Les yeux rageurs de Rinnosuke se posèrent sur lui, implacables. Shinji ravala sa salive, en cherchant un moyen de désamorcer la bombe. Prendre des gants avec lui ne marchait pas, il le savait parfaitement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il cherchait à le raisonner. Or, tous ces mots ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un chemin dans son cœur.

Shinji se sentait blesser à mesure qu'un mur invisible s'érigeait entre lui et Rinnosuke. Il baissa la tête, meurtri. Au fur et à mesure du temps passé, des doutes s'immisçaient en lui, redoutant une séparation. Après tout, il n'avait pas écouté sa mise en garde.

Soudain, Rinnosuke se leva de son siège. Il montra une certaine indifférence en ses sentiments et sa présence. Sans prévenir, il quitta la salle de classe.

Shinji voulut se relever pour le poursuivre. Cependant, son corps refusa de répondre. Il restait un moment, figé, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois, depuis la naissance de leur amitié, puis de l'amour, que Rinnosuke se murait dans son silence.

Conscient que son couple était en péril, Shinji finissait par s'effondrer contre son pupitre. La tristesse s'emparait de lui. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à verser une larme. Il resta immobile, comme anesthésié par le choc de ce départ.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Shinji crut que Rinnosuke était revenu.

Il leva la tête et vit Hozumi à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.

L'adolescent fut déçu.

— Koganei, tout va bien ?

Le questionnement de son nouvel ami fut comme un coup de poignard. Les larmes s'écharpèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Hozumi se plaça devant lui, d'une main réconfortante. Puis, son attention se porta vers les élèves assistant à la scène.

— Koganei. Suis-moi, ordonna Hozumi.

L'adolescent aida Shinji à se relever. Il l'obligea à le suivre, cachant au mieux l'état de son camarade de classe. Il l'emporta avec lui vers un coin tranquille, loin de tout regard.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Hilarant**

Shinji lui demandait d'effacer l'ardoise. Il l'avait supplié d'enterrer la hache de guerre sans connaître son histoire avec Hozumi. Comment pouvait-il le fait après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Comment pouvait-il reconstruire une amitié brisée ?

Rinnosuke bougonna intérieurement.

Les bribes de son passé resurgissaient dans sa mémoire. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour oublier ces années.

Hozumi avait été son meilleur ami à une certaine époque. Tout comme Shinji, il avait fait le premier pas. Tout d'abord, l'entente entre eux avait été harmonieuse, sans le moindre souci. À cette époque, la timidité l'empêchait déjà de se sociabiliser. En conséquence, il avait eu une confiance aveugle auprès de son unique ami, au point de révéler ses petits secrets.

Un jour, Rinnosuke avait surpris une conversation entre son binôme et ses autres camarades. Ce dernier répéta l'un de ses secrets, celui auquel il aurait souhaité taire. Il entendit leurs moqueries. Durant leur raillerie, une douleur lancinante s'empara du garçon taciturne. Il posa une main sur son torse quand il découvrit son erreur.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'on pouvait le comprendre ? Le pire, ce fut le comportement d'Hozumi, par la suite.

Sa gentillesse, sa bonté et sa bienfaisance avaient pris une tournure de fausses notes dans une partition.

Rinnosuke ne parvenait plus à communiquer.

Son ancien ami avait fini par remarquer le changement dans son comportement. Il avait voulu connaître la raison.

À force insisté, Rinnosuke avait fini par lui cracher le morceau au visage. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé des mots envers Hozumi.

Après son arrivée à l'académie Seirin, Rinnosuke supportait mal l'apparition de Shinji dans sa vie. Il l'avait évité autant que possible, car Shinji s'était montré tout aussi téméraire qu'Hozumi. Tous les jours, il lui parlait sans espérer le moindre échange. Rinnosuke avait pensé qu'il abandonnerait avec le temps. Cependant, son mur s'était brisé le jour où Shinji lui avait dévoilé ses constatations. Il savait lire les changements d'expression sur son visage.

Par la suite, il l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire de club de basket.

Dans un sens, Shinji était devenu le nouveau soleil de Rinnosuke. Il le guidait chaque jour jusqu'au bonheur. Puis, ce dernier lui avait déclaré sa flemme quelques jours auparavant et le comblait par sa tendresse.

En se remémorant la chaleur de ses caresses, le souffle de sa respiration, Rinnosuke ricana. Il s'était transformé en monstre dès qu'il avait compris que le plan d'Hozumi se mettait en place. C'était hilarant de tomber dans le piège grossièrement annoncé.

Rinnosuke fit volte-face. Il devait retrouver Shinji et tout lui expliquer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Incantatoire**

Hozumi traîna Shinji dans un endroit calme, caché par les arbres. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir contre un tronc. Le voir verser toutes les larmes de son corps le peinait. Il ne désirait pas lui faire autant de mal. D'une main compatissante, il tapota le dos, avant de la caresser affectueusement. À l'oreille, il prononça des mots tendres, encourageants. C'était presque comme une magie incantatoire qui berçait la tristesse du garçon. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient approchés. Sa chaleur enveloppa celui de Shinji pour le réconforter. Il saluait la bonté de leur camarade qui le prenait dans ses bras.

Shinji s'enferma dans son monde, à la recherche des restes de Mitobe en lui. Il effleura à peine les bons souvenirs partagés qu'ils furent remplacés par la colère silencieuse. Il l'appela mentalement, le suppliant de revenir.

Rinnosuke était devenu sa drogue, son soleil. Le voir solitairement dans la classe l'avait peiné. Il avait tout fait pour devenir ami avec lui. Au début, il s'était heurté à une forteresse dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Lentement, en l'observant, il constata de légères expressions sur son visage. Il avait essayé de déterminer la signification. Il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs et il avait provoqué bon nombre de malaises. Or, le mur s'effrita avec les jours. Tombé amoureux n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Ce lien s'était forgé si rapidement qu'il demeurait fragile.

Les sensations des baisers et des caresses de Rinnosuke le firent frissonner. Il ne pouvait se détacher de son image. C'était son amour pour lui qui lui interdisait de prendre Hozumi dans ses bras et pleurer contre lui. Il devait avoir confiance aux sentiments de son petit-copain, même si c'était douloureux.

— Rinnosuke… Je t'aime…

Hozumi tressaillit à son murmure. Il resserra son étreinte, mais très vite, Shinji posa ses mains pour l'éloigner. Sans la moindre résistance, il se retira.

Les yeux des deux garçons se croisèrent.

— Désolé, Arai. Je te remercie, mais je vais rejoindre Mitobe.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est mon ami. Je comprends qu'il se sente trahi, mais je ferais tout pour qu'on reste ensemble, annonça Shinji. Je veux lui prouver que je ne le trahirai jamais.

Le visage d'Hozumi resta inexpressif l'espace d'un long instant. Shinji espérait qu'il le comprendrait. Pourtant, il fallut une fraction de seconde pour qu'un geste de sa part survienne. Shinji avait été pris au dépourvu.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Je n'ai pas fini de rattrapé mon retard de publication. Néanmoins, je passe temporairement à 1 texte aujourd'hui, et surement demain aussi, car le temps me manque.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Joie**

Shinji resta un moment interdit. Il réalisait à peine la situation auquel il se trouvait. Hozumi était penché sur lui, ses lèvres collées contre aux siennes. Complètement déconnecté, il réagit cinq minutes plus tard, un couteau planté dans le cœur.

Comment n'avait-il pas vu l'acte venir ? Comment avait-il trahi Rinnosuke ?

Shinji avait une larme à l'œil, en imaginant l'affront contre sa moitié. La douleur s'enfonçait dans ses entrailles à l'idée que Rinnosuke aurait pu assister à la scène. Pourtant, il n'était pas là, à ses côtés. Il n'était même pas intervenu au dernier moment, comme dans un film.

De nouveau, la tristesse s'empara de lui. Il se releva et s'éloigna précipitamment. Derrière lui, Hozumi essaya brièvement de l'attraper avant d'abandonner.

Shinji courut dans les couloirs. Les rires et la joie de vivre des étudiants s'étaient tus à son passage. Néanmoins personne n'interrompit sa course. Il arrêta devant les robinets. Sans plus tarder, il tourna la poignée et se frotta les lèvres avec l'eau froide. Tout. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nettoyer le goût des lèvres d'Hozumi. Il voulait oublier la douceur du baiser. Or, il n'y parvenait pas. En conséquence, il continua la friction jusqu'au sang.

À un moment, Shinji releva sa tête et vit un visage familier. Le garçon reflété était misérable, les lèvres gercées par le nettoyage forcé. Sous ses yeux avaient rougies par les pleurs.

Face à son image, Shinji trembla en sanglot. D'une voix aiguë, il demanda pardon à Rinnosuke une myriade de fois en espérant qu'il soit transmis. Cependant, il savait que dans la réalité, rien ne se transmettait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, accompagner par l'appel d'Izuki Shun. La voix de son camarade le rassura, dans un sens, mais il se sentait coupable d'être vu dans cet état. Shun se pencha vers lui et posa sa main large sur lui avec une impression familière, quotidienne. Cette impression le poussa à relever la tête et il vit le visage de Rinnosuke.

Il était inquiet pour lui.

De nouveau, Shinji pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en se recroquevillant. Ni les mots deS hun ni le soutien de Rinnosuke n'étaient parvenus à le détacher de son état durant les quinze minutes restantes.

À un moment, Shinji se calma. Rinnosuke l'obligea à le fixer et il s'excusa en signant leur code. Shinji réfuta ses dires, toujours prisonnier par son crime. Il essuya ses larmes.

— Pardon, Mitobe. Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai trahi…

Rinnosuke le regarda, étonné. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il resta pétrifié.

— J'ai embrassé Arai.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Je n'ai pas fini de rattrapé mon retard de publication. Néanmoins, je passe temporairement à 1 texte aujourd'hui, car le temps m'a manqué. Il se peut également que ça dure encore demain.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour :** **Kyrie**

L'espace d'un instant, Rinnosuke crut mal entendre quand Shinji annonça le baiser. Shun le réconfortait en supposant que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Or, les bafouillages du garçon en larme le confrontèrent à la dure réalité. Hozumi avait facilement brisé Shinji dans son amour propre.

Le poing serrait, Rinnosuke se retenait de joindre Hozumi pour le frapper. Il comptait provoquer un kyrie de supplication jusqu'à la satisfaction. Néanmoins, quand il sentit la main tremblante de Shinji, il abandonna son idée première. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Koganei. Si tu as été forcé de l'embrasser, on peut en parler aux professeurs. Ils pourront intervenir, tu sais.

Shinji refusa l'idée du garçon aux regards d'aigle.

Rinnosuke lisait l'impuissance de Shun dans ses yeux. Il lui tapota le bras pour attirer son attention. Il lui montra la montre pour l'informer de leur retard.

— Je… On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, se lamenta Shun. Il faudrait au moins l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Rinnosuke acquiesça. Il se porta volontaire pour le guider lui-même là-bas. Par habitude, Shun comprit les pensées de son camarade de club. Il les laissa tout seuls et Rinnosuke soutint Shinji jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il ne vit personne et installa sa moitié dans le lit. Puis, il caressa langoureusement les cheveux bruns du garçon. Ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Ce geste affectueux infecta Shinji. Il constata à nouveau ses larmes avant de détourner le regard. Le fait de voir son dos lui brisa le cœur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à son sort, car il avait été en colère l'espace d'un instant.

— Pardonne-moi, Shinji. J'ai été un idiot de m'être comporté ainsi, annonça Rinnosuke.

Shinji eut un spasme de surprise, mais il ne bougea pas.

— Non. C'est de ma faute. Tu m'avais dit de rester loin d'Arai, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté, répondit faiblement Shinji. Si tu veux rompre, je comprendrais… Mais s'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas.

Un grognement fit trembler les murs. Rinnosuke respira fortement, après avoir déclaré « Jamais ». Shinji vibré de tout son être, après cette frayeur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau. Cela faisait mal à Rinnosuke de le voir ainsi. Il se baissa pour l'entourer de ses bras. Puis, un souffle chaud, il lui révéla ces mots :

— Jamais je ne me séparais de toi. Ton cœur ne m'a jamais trahi.

À nouveau, Shinji pleura à chaudes larmes. Il se serra contre lui, à la recherche d'un pilier pour le soutenir. Rinnosuke lui apporta son soutien. Il déposa de multitudes baisers tendres sur son cou. Puis, il laissa Shinji sombrer de sommeil.

L'heure n'était pas de lui révéler l'origine des agissements d'Hozumi. Il allait avoir une conversation avec lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Je n'ai pas fini de rattrapé mon retard de publication. Néanmoins, je suis passé temporairement à 1 texte. Je pourrais passé à 2 textes demain, tout dépendra de mon avance d'aujourd'hui.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jour :** **Lune**

Pour Shinji, Rinnosuke était prêt à décrocher la lune, même si ce dernier lui demandait une simple requête : éviter à tout prix l'expulsion. C'était uniquement à cette promesse qu'il avait pu prendre à part Hozumi, sans son intervention. Néanmoins, la vision d'inquiétude de son amant hantait son esprit.

Le lendemain du baiser, Rinnosuke avait attiré le coupable sur le toit. Ils étaient hors de vue des curieux pour permettre au timide de parler. Malgré tout, Rinnosuke ne voulut pas prononcer le moindre mot, au risque d'insulter l'adolescent lui faisant face.

Pourtant, Hozumi comprenait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quand ses yeux s'étaient baissés sur ses poings serrés. Il s'était mis à rire de folie, une main sur ses cheveux, avant de s'arrêter et porter son attention vers lui.

— Alors. Le petit macaque te la dit, au final ?

Rinnosuke le fusilla du regard. En le voyant ainsi, Hozumi recula d'un pas, en se protégeant de ses mains.

— D'accord. D'accord. Ce n'est pas un singe. Mais avoue, c'est comme s'il l'était.

Hozumi eut à nouveau son sourire narquois. Cela irrita Rinnosuke qui s'approcha promptement vers lui. Il agrippa fermement son bras et l'obligea à le plaquer contre le mur avec son corps. Son cœur vacillait entre ses pulsions et la promesse. Son ex-compagnon semblait lire dans ses pensées. C'était parfait. Il n'avait pas envie de prononcer un seul mot.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves chez lui. Quand je vous vois, j'ai la sensation que tu recherches encore notre amitié, Rinnosuke. Il n'est qu'un substitut, une vulgaire copie.

La colère retourna le ventre de l'adolescent. L'espace d'un instant, il voulut l'étrangler, quand il posa son bras au travers de la gorge. La simple pression provoqua un rictus de douleur chez son camarade de classe. Il l'observa longuement avant de desserrer son emprise.

— S'il doit avoir un substitut, c'est toi, Arai.

— Oh. Tu finis par me reparler, Rinno…

— C'est Mitobe, recorrige, Rinnosuke. Tu as perdu le droit ce jour-là, quand tu as révélé mon homosexualité.

Hozumi ravala sa salive. Puis, il baissa ses yeux, attristé.

— Si tu avais écouté jusqu'au bout, tu aurais su toi aussi, annonça-t-il, faiblement. Je veux te récupérer, Rinnosuke, quitte à vous séparer tous les deux. Et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

Rinnosuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, il savait d'Hozumi était dans le faux. Il resserra son bras contre la gorge de son prisonnier.

— Tu as tort. C'est toi qui ne changeras rien. Ne t'approche plus de Shinji. Laisse-le tranquille. Sinon, cette fois-ci, même lui ne pourra plus m'arrêter. Tu m'as bien compris.

Hozumi acquiesça. Rinnosuke le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui.

— Rinnosuke. Je t'aime encore.

L'adolescent se retourna vers lui. Dans ses yeux, il espérait lui faire comprendre que tout était fini.

Hozumi tomba à genoux.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__ _ _De nouveau, je vous publié 2 textes pour rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour :** **Méli-mélo**

Depuis ce jour-là, Hozumi maintenait une certaine distance entre lui et Shinji. Rinnosuke ne l'avait jamais laissé seul. Pourtant, il ne lui a toujours pas raconté ce qui s'était passé ni la raison de l'acte d'Hozumi. Le reste du dossier avançait également sans le moindre accroc, comme si tout était un rêve. Shinji commençait à s'en vouloir du méli-mélo provoqué par sa fausse rupture avec sa moitié.

Le jour où le groupe devait rendre le document, le poids orchestré par la mésentente se retirait lentement à fur et à mesure de l'exposé. Aucun de leur camarade de classe ne se serait douté qu'un conflit avait éclaté en eux. Durant la partie auquel il devait lire, Shinji constatait qu'Hozumi ne cessait d'observer son petit-copain. Sa voix faillit s'enrailler en comprenant impeccablement les vrais sentiments de ce dernier. Dès qu'il avait fini, Koganei s'était tu. Il se concentrait autant qu'il pouvait pour éviter qu'on remarque son mal l'aise.

Au repas du midi, après l'heure, Shinji prit le bras de Rinnosuke. Il détourna le regard par jalousie.

— Mitobe. Ça te va, si on mange à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui ?

Rinnosuke l'observa avec surprise. Puis, il s'empara son panier-repas. Shinji le suivit et jeta un coup d'œil vers Hozumi. Le rictus colérique de sa part provoqua un sursaut de sa part.

Comme il faisait assez frais, le duo s'installait dans les escaliers menant au toit. Shinji garda une certaine distance sans s'en rendre compte. Il le remarqua qu'à l'instant où Rinnosuke s'approcha de lui et le colla de toute sa hauteur. Son geste tendre le détendit et il ferma les yeux.

L'ambiance poussa Shinji à lever la tête dans sa direction. Son action provoqua le baiser de son petit-copain. Ses doigts lâchèrent les baguettes avant de le prendre, le désir ardent de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ce désir se transmit dans sa moitié, car il finit par libérer ses lèvres pour lui mordiller le cou. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps avant de trouver une ouverture vers la chair.

Shinji frémit au contact de la froideur de ses mains, et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut un peu peur d'aller plus loin. Rinnosuke le comprit et remit ses affaires.

De nouveau, Shinji se sentait coupable. Il commençait à craindre de l'avoir blessé une nouvelle fois. Malgré tout, la chaleur de son étreinte le rassura. Puis, Rinnosuke sortit un papier de sa poche, mal à l'aise. Il le lui donna tout en signant d'attendre avant de le lire.

Shinji redouta le pire.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__ _ _De nouveau, je vous publié 2 textes pour rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Nuageux**

Shinji tenait la lettre entre ses mains, redoutant que Rinnosuke lui fasse une lettre de rupture, car elle était identique à celle qui les avait rapprochés. Il ne pouvait jamais oublier les vingt-quatre heures décisives de son existence.

Il avait fait nuageux toute la journée de sa déclaration. Il fallut attendre le soir pour que quelques gouttes annonçassent le début d'une averse. Shinji se tenait silencieusement au côté de Rinnosuke et cela l'avait inquiété. Il avait signé inlassablement pour savoir s'il était malade ou pas. Or, Shinji n'avait pas eu le courage de lui répondre. Alors, quand la pluie battait son plein, Shinji avait décidé de lui faire face. Il avait annoncé très clairement son amour pour lui. La honte l'avait envahi, en se trouvant semblable aux héroïnes de mangas. De plus, Rinnosuke avait été choqué par sa déclaration.

Ne supportant pas plus son regard, Shinji l'avait abandonné.

Le lendemain, Rinnosuke l'avait pris à part, dans ce même escalier. Les rougeurs ne le quittaient pas quand il lui avait tendu une lettre. Shinji l'avait lu et avait découvert un premier refus poli de la part de ce dernier. Il avait préféré rester ami.

Cette réponse effondra le monde autour de Shinji. Il avait descendu précipitamment les marches, le cœur brisé. Alors qu'il comptait tirer une croix à ses sentiments, Rinnosuke l'avait rattrapé et rapproché contre lui. Au creux de l'oreille, il lui demanda pardon de sa maladresse. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il conclut ses excuses en lui révélant qu'il l'aimait aussi, de tout son être.

Ce fut le début de leur idylle. Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le parfait timing entre les interventions extérieures et les doutes de Shinji. Néanmoins, Rinnosuke se montrait patient avec lui, tendre par moment.

Parfois, Shinji s'en voulait de ne jamais répondre à ses attentes et le laisser languir.

— Peux-tu la lire quand tu seras chez toi, Shinji, annonça Rinnosuke, la tête baissée. Tu comprendras pourquoi Arai t'a fait souffrir de cette façon.

Le garçon, habituellement taciturne, se releva et quitta Shinji sans le moindre regard.

Shinji fixa sa lettre, inerte. Son cœur était pris à la fois par la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Il désirait rattraper Rinnosuke et l'interroger. Cependant, ce papier prouvait que Rinnosuke n'avait pas eu le courage de tout lui dire en face.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__ _ _De nouveau, je vous publié 2 textes pour rattraper mon retard. J'ai bientôt fini ma période de rattrapage.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Orbite**

Paralysé par la crainte, Shinji ouvrit les yeux en grand, au point qu'il crut que ces derniers allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il serra les poings, au point de froisser le présent de Rinnosuke. Il essaya à maintes reprises de se relever. Sans succès. Puis, le regard d'Hozumi lui revint en mémoire. Enfin, il prit le courage à deux mains et dévala les escaliers. Il entoura Rinnosuke de ses bras. Il l'enlaça fortement.

— Je me sens mal, Rinnosuke, chuchota Shinji. Peux-tu me ramener chez moi ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Shinji. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car ce dernier le cachait contre son corps. Momentanément, il le laissa réaliser son caprice. Puis, il le repoussa gentiment avant de refuser de l'accompagner.

Shinji crut que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Il s'était mis à le détester. Cependant, il comprenait son raisonnement. Il baissa la tête tout en s'excusant de sa requête.

Durant un instant, il se doutait que Rinnosuke allait l'abandonner. Or, il réalisa un mouvement et Shinji sut qu'il lui demandait de se dépêcher. Aussitôt, un soleil éclaira son visage. Il acquiesça et récupéra son dîner. Puis, il eut le plaisir d'avoir la large main de son amant sur ses cheveux. En réponse, Shinji se rapprocha vers lui.

— Ce soir, tu veux bien passer chez moi ? invita Shinji, hésitant. Il n'y a personne et j'aimerais qu'on se prépare une petite journée pour Noël.

Rinnosuke accepta la requête de Shinji.

Les amoureux rentrèrent dans la classe, et l'attention de Shinji se porta instinctivement vers Hozumi. Ce dernier était seul, dans son coin. Il observait son téléphone sans la moindre motivation.

Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et l'hostilité d'Hozumi poignarda Shinji. Le joueur de basket comprit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. La présence de la lettre lui rappela qu'il aurait la fin de l'histoire sur lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se solda pacifiquement. Shinji participa à l'entraînement du club dans la même équipe que Kuroko Tetsuya. Comme à son habitude, le garçon aux cheveux bleu ciel se démontrait plus taciturne que Rinnosuke et avare de mots. Cependant, il lui avait donné le ballon à maintes reprises. Quand il fallait se reposer, Tetsuya demanda :

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mitobe est fort et loyal.

— Euh… Tu as dit ?

— Tu as l'air tendu, Koganei-kun. On dirait que tu prépares un mauvais coup.

— Mais… pas du tout. Je…

— Prends ton temps, ne précipite pas la chose.

À ces mots, la pause venait de se terminer. Les garçons repartaient sur le terrain pour le prochain quart-temps. Shinji scruta timidement Rinnosuke. Les mots de leur benjamin trottèrent dans sa tête. Puis, il se mit à rougir quand il comprit le sens. Il ne sut pas comment regarder son amant et loupa de nombreux paniers.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__ _ _De nouveau, je vous publié 2 textes pour rattraper mon retard. J'ai bientôt fini ma période de rattrapage.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Photographie**

Tetsuya avait deviné les attentions du garçon. Il avait ce don d'observation, semblable à celui de prestidigitateur dont il jouissait sur le terrain. Cependant, Shinji ne se détourna pas de ses résolutions. Il s'était dépêché de se changer et quitta les vestiaires au côté de Rinnosuke. Puis, les garçons se rendirent chez Koganei sans réaliser de détour.

Sur place, la curiosité de l'invité s'arrêta sur le tableau d'information familial, à côté d'une photographie. Il lut la raison de leurs absences. Toujours est-il, les deux adolescents avaient trois bonnes heures devant eux.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose Rinnosuke ? demanda Shinji.

Rinnosuke refusa quand il s'installait sur une chaise. Shinji vit dans ses yeux son inquiétude, mais aussi son questionnement quant à sa présence.

— Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aussi un peu jouer, ce soir, annonça Shinji, en joie. J'ai acheté un nouveau jeu. Tu veux l'essayer avec moi ?

Rinnosuke se détendit. Il se leva de sa chaise et accompagna Shinji dans sa chambre.

Le propriétaire déposa son sac négligemment sur le lit. Puis, il prit les manettes de sa PlayStation 2 et activa la console. Il s'installa contre Rinnosuke, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet de ses attentions. Du coup, son idée de l'attirer semblait s'être tournée contre lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il était en train de perdre.

À la dixième défaite consécutive, Shinji gonfla ses joues. Il lâcha la manette, en croisant les bras face à un Rinnosuke déboussolé. Ce dernier finit par le regarder tendrement, et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Sa main effleura sa joie avant de l'embrasser en guise de pardon. Poussé par l'instant, Shinji se retourna vers lui pour accentuer leur échange. Ce fut long et plaisant, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire.

Néanmoins, Shinji caressa chaudement le corps au travers du tissu. Il entendit un soupir rauque. Un ballet tactile commença entre eux et attisa un feu ardent. Rinnosuke poussa un grognement sensuel avant de le soulever et le poser sur son lit. Son désir rassura Shinji qui l'emprisonna avec ses jambes.

— Je t'aime. Rinnosuke.

La main du dénommé parcourut la hanche du châtain et serra Shinji par convoitise. Le souffle haletant, les garçons savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter. Sous l'emprise de la passion, Shinji crut avoir entendu des mots d'amour venant de sa moitié, mais son esprit s'était embrumé.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Quiétude**

Shinji dormait avec quiétude. Sa mère avait accepté qu'il fasse l'école buissonnière, car il se plaignait de douleur dans le dos. En vérité, il se voyait mal annoncer qu'il avait couché avec son ami. Ce dernier s'était montré doux avec lui et inquiet de l'abandonner après leur union. Ses gestes apaisants l'avaient progressivement guidé dans les bras de Morphée. Le silence dans la maison l'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son PSP, déposé sur sa table de chevet. Il ferma les yeux, en attendant que le temps défile. Puis, de nouveau, le sommeil le rattrapait.

Son portable signala un message et le réveilla. Shinji s'en empara et lut le SMS. C'était Rinnosuke qui s'inquiétait sur sa santé. Le sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il gigota dans son lit. Soudain, la douleur se raviva et provoqua un rictus.

— Calme-toi, Shinji, s'auto-encouragea le garçon.

De nouveau, il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes.

La soif se saisit de lui. L'aldolescent se leva précautionneusement de son lit et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine. Il sortit une brique de lait du frigo et le but aussitôt. Il répondit à son petit-copain qu'il lui manquait et comptait revenir demain à l'école. Puis, il remonta dans sa chambre.

Son attention se porta sur la lettre et se décida de l'ouvrir.

Au début, Shinji lut une introduction simple. Ensuite, il lut dans le second paragraphe l'histoire de Rinnosuke. Il découvrit avec angoisse l'amour qu'il avait porté sur Haozumi, à la fin du collège, la trahison dont il avait été témoin, et leurs séparations. Le garçon taciturne ne s'était pas sorti émotionnellement de la rupture. En conséquence, Shinji comprenait la première réponse de son petit-copain lors de sa déclaration. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Le reste de la lettre lui annonçait qu'Arai avait profité du dossier pour renouer le dialogue avec lui. Il s'était à nouveau déclaré à lui, sauf que Rinnosuke aimait Shinji à présent. Ce rejet avait provoqué la rage chez leur camarade dont l'objectif avait été de récupérer son cœur. Il lui avait clairement fait part de son désir de les séparer de lui et Rinnosuke avait tenté de le mettre en garde. Malgré tout, Hozumi ne l'avait pas écouté et il avait chargé dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. C'était de sa faute.

L'adolescent avait fini sa lettre en lui annonçant qu'ils avaient eu une conversation avec Hozumi. Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne lui ferait plus rien. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Cependant, si Shinji désirait encore de lui, en tant que petit-ami, il lui conseilla de le prévenir s'il recommençait.

Cette prévoyance réchauffait le cœur de Shinji. Il posa les pages sur la couverture blanche. Puis, il ferma les yeux. L'image d'Hozumi apparut dans son esprit, comme les explications de Rinnosuke. Soudain, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Un élément le titilla. Le touche-à-tout de Seirin sentait qu'il devait avoir un dernier acte dans cette histoire.

Il prit son portable et écrivit un message.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Révélé**

En fin d'après-midi, on sonna chez les Koganei. Shinji se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais il descendait tout même à son rythme. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son camarade de classe. Ce n'était pas la joie, mais il l'avait invité en lui demandant de ne rien dire à Rinnosuke.

— Tu veux quoi, le morpion ? questionna Hozumi, de mauvais poil.

— Rentre, ça ne sera pas long.

Hozumi hésita deux secondes, avant d'exécuter l'ordre. Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre silencieusement et s'installa près de la table basse. Quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était assis au même endroit.

Sur son visage, Shinji lisait son impatience de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il sut qu'il ne lui fera rien. Pour sa part, il se plaça sur son lit, car il ressentait encore un peu de la douleur.

— Je suis désolé de te faire venir ici, c'est parce que j'avais envie de parler, commença Shinji. Rinnosuke m'a révélé votre histoire d'amour au collège. Vous sortez jusqu'à ce que vous rompez après ta trahison.

Hozumi claqua la langue. Il se releva brièvement.

— Rinnosuke est amoureux de moi à présent et je l'aime en retour.

— Si tu veux te pavaner, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, rétorqua sèchement Hozumi. Rinnosuke a été clair avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir et tu m'insupportes.

Shinji baissa les yeux par culpabilité.

De nouveau, Hozumi claqua la langue. Puis, il s'approcha de lui. Il bouscula Shinji en arrière et le surplomba de tout son corps, le visage à quelques mètres de lui.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous vraiment de ce qu'il peut penser. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, il en serait de même pour toi, déclara Hozumi. J'imagine que j'avais eu raison dans un sens, si tu es sali par un autre, tu te sentiras coupable au point de rompre, marmonna-t-il à l'oreille.

La peur s'immisça dans Shinji et il se débattit pour se libérer. De peur qu'Hozumi mît sa menace en exécution, il chercha une solution. Son cœur battit à tout rompre.

— Hozumi. Arrête ! Supplia Shinji, tandis que son tee-shirt était remonté. Si tu le fais. Tu vas aussi te briser !

À la suite de ses mots, Hozumi se figea.

Shinji, le souffle haletant le fixa, le défiant de reprendre son agression. À un moment, il sentait un spasme contre son poignet emprisonné. Puis, leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

— Comment peux-tu en être si sûr. Tu ne me connais pas, annonça Hozumi avec dégoût.

— Car si tu voulais vraiment me briser, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Mais aussi, tu l'aurais fait dans ta chambre, ce samedi-là, répondit sereinement Shinji.

Hozumi se mordit la lèvre, désappointé. Tout son corps tremblait de rage, mais il finit par libérer sa victime.

— Tu sais Hozumi. Je trouve qu'on se ressemble tous les deux, reprit Shinji. Quand j'ai vu tes yeux pour la première fois, j'ai tout compris et j'en étais jaloux. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué autre chose à l'intérieur. Tu n'as jamais trahi Rinnosuke et on sait tous les deux à tel point qu'il peut être borné.

Les larmes s'échappaient d'Hozumi à chacun de ses mots. La compassion du brun apaisait la douleur de l'ex-petit copain. Ce dernier pleura longuement, avant l'arrivée bruyante de la grande-sœur. Hozumi préféra quitter la maison pour sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Néanmois, il avait promis d'arrêter de s'en prendre à lui.

— J'imagine que Mitobe ne me parlera plus jamais, s'apitoya Hozumi.

— On laissera le temps passé et on réessayera, rassura Shinji. Je sais qu'il t'aime bien malgré tout.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir.

— Parce que Rinnosuke te regardait avec beaucoup de compassion quand tu es venu te proposer.

Hozumi le regarda. Puis, il détourna le regard en fuyant l'affirmation de son camarade de classe.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__ _ _Avec ce dernier chapitre, j'ai enfin pu rattrapé mon retard. A présent, je retourne à 1 chapitre par jour jusqu'à la 26ième lettre de l'Alphabet.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Sourire**

À son retour à l'académie, Shinji se sentait plus léger. Il vit Hozumi dans les couloirs, avec l'un de ses camarades de classe. Le garçon souriait, avant de le remarquer. Ils se saluèrent, comme si le conflit n'avait jamais existé. Mais contrairement à la discussion de la veille, aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à faire un pas vers l'autre.

Shinji rejoignit Rinnosuke et le salua. Le garçon taciturne le regarda avec un léger sourire, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Puis, il s'installa en face de lui. Ce retour à la normale rassura Shinji.

De nouveau, Rinnosuke le fixa. Le brun comprenait qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour son état. Shinji s'approcha de lui et il lui murmura :

— Je n'ai plus mal, tu sais. J'étais heureux, quand on a passé cette étape. J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions.

Les rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues face à son audace. Pourtant, cela ne l'infectait pas plus que ça. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Shinji se sentait plus que jamais connecté à son amant. Il rêvait de sa douceur, de son toucher. Rinnosuke ne le quittait plus. Il devait bien l'avouer, il aurait aimé recommencer, si cela pouvait encore renforcer leur lien.

Comme ils n'avaient rien préparé pour le jour de Noël, les amoureux se donnèrent rendez-vous à leur escalier fétiche. Ils décidèrent, à l'aide de leur portable, un programme à suivre tout en se laissant une large marge de manœuvre. Puis, à nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Shinji se demandait si c'était lui, mais autre chose avait changé depuis ce jour-là. Quand ils se trouvaient seuls, il arrivait que Rinnosuke se montre plus entreprenant et incisif. Ses mains se baladaient plus facilement sur son corps. Parfois, il avait un peu de mal à le suivre et lui faisait un peu peur. Cependant, Rinnosuke continuait à se montrer prévenant.

Bien évidemment, Shinji n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui parler de son tête-à-tête avec Hozumi. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était son amour pour Rinnosuke et la menace de Riko quant à la victoire pour la Wintercup.

— Dis-moi, Rinnosuke. Crois-tu qu'on doit se créer un nouveau code pour… Tu sais quoi ? demanda Shinji, rouge comme une pivoine.

Rinnosuke acquiesça. Il réfléchit et réalisa un mouvement simple, facile à se souvenir. Ils pouvaient en parler, sans qu'on les surprenne. Néanmoins, Shinji n'osait pas l'utiliser en public.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Taverne**

Le jour du réveillon de Noël, Shinji passait plus d'une demi-heure pour se préparer et choisir des vêtements. Premièrement, il pensait porter un tee-shirt avec un sous-pull. Puis, il se demandait si un chemisier ne serait pas trop strict. Finalement, il réalisait qu'un pull serait, peut-être, mieux. Cependant, tout ce qu'il essayait ne semblait pas convenir pour un rendez-vous amoureux.

Pris de panique, il fonça dans la chambre de sa sœur.

— Grande-sœur. Il faut que tu m'aides, se précipita Shinji.

— Que…

— Je dois m'habiller, mais je ne sais même pas quoi me mettre.

Akane pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Comment ça ? Tu as plein de vêtements, non ?

— Je sais. Mais, j'ai la sensation que rien me va.

Akane le fixa longuement. Puis son visage s'illumina.

— Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux, taquina l'aînée, amusée.

— Non, mais là n'est pas la question. Je dois me rendre à « La taverne » et je ne sais même quoi me mettre, s'apitoya Shinji.

— D'accord. D'accord. Je vais t'aider.

Akane se dirigea dans le placard de son frère. Elle sortit des vêtements les uns après les autres avant de sélectionner un pull marin blanc et bleu foncé et un pantalon brun. Elle le lui présenta.

— Essaye ça. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Shinji retira les vêtements des mains. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Puis, il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux, sans succès, avant d'abandonner. Quand il sortit, il vit une lueur de malice dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en lui demandant de l'aide.

— Dis-moi, frangin. Comment est ta petite amie ?

— Je… Je n'ai pas le temps, rétorqua Shinji, rougissant.

— Allons. Allons. On la connaît ?

— Je ne te dirais pas. C'est personnel.

— Mais il faudrait bien que tu nous l'as présenté au moins une fois.

Shinji bouillit au fond de lui

— Ce n'est pas tes affaires, s'agaça Shinji. J'y vais, ajouta-t-il en se précipitant.

Akane l'observa, étonné. Puis, elle se mit à sourire en ayant une idée. Son petit-frère ne comptait pas lui dire qui était sa petite-amie. Elle allait le découvrir par elle-même.

Shinji se précipita dans la rue, sans se rendre compte qu'on le suivait. Il prit le bus et s'assit dans le fond. Il envoya un message à Mitobe, impatient de le retrouver. Il compléta son message d'un « je t'aime » avec un sticker sous forme de cœur.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Usure**

La Taverne était le lieu de prédilection de tous les geeks. Il se situait dans une petite ruelle de Shibuya et il n'était pas très grand, mais la décoration au style jeu Fantasy plaisait beaucoup au garçon. Le mobilier se composait de table ronde en bois entouré de chaise haute.

Shinji rentrait à l'intérieur. Le propriétaire, un homme de vingt ans, le salua. Shinji le lui rendit aussitôt et chercha Rinnosuke du regard. Il le trouva sur la droite, dans le fond. Il le rejoignit précipitamment avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rinnosuke eut un grand sourire. Puis, il passa son bras autour de sa tête pour l'approcher. Son élan amical cachait le contact de leurs lèvres. Shinji ferma les yeux par cette douceur sucrée. Puis, il sentit sa moitié se retirer avec regret et s'installa en face de lui.

L'instant d'après, le propriétaire vint à leur rencontre. Il prit leur commande, puis il les laissa seuls.

— Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps, Rinnosuke ?

Son compagnon hocha négativement la tête.

— Tant mieux.

Shinji sourit.

Leur boisson arriva. Ils le burent rapidement, car la séance de cinéma allait bientôt commencer. Ils s'allouèrent le serveur d'un geste de la main.

En ce jour hiver, les rues de Shibuya étaient parsemées de neige fondue. Le sol était en conséquence assez glissant et Shinji patina à cause de l'usure de ses chaussures. Rinnosuke finit par lui tenir la main joyeusement en le levant quand il voyait son petit amoureux se pencher en arrière. Chaque fois que cette scène se produisait, il se mettait à rire, comme si c'était comique. De son côté, Shinji se sentait honteux.

— Tu sais, Rinnosuke. J'ai vu Kuroko l'autre jour et on a discuté un peu, raconta Shinji. Il m'a dit qu'il verrait ses anciens coéquipiers de Teiko demain pour une partie de basket. Tu crois que ça sera possible par ce temps.

Rinnosuke hocha des épaules. Puis, il obligea Shinji d'attendre le feu vert pour les piétons au passage clouté.

— Je me demande si lui et Momoi vont sortir.

Rinnosuke se mit à soupirer de lassitude. Shinji se tourna vers lui.

— Tu sais quel…

Les mots de Shinji s'échappaient au moment où ce dernier l'embrassa par surprise. Le garçon ne résista pas durant tout le long de l'échange, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'ils étaient en public. Rinnosuke rompit son action quand il était temps de traverser. Il emporta Shinji, encore rouge. Il se colla contre lui, espérant que les autres passants ne faisaient plus attention à eux.

Rinnosuke l'entoura de son bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha contre lui.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Volontaire**

Shinji se cala contre Rinnosuke, le rouge aux joues. Le vent était devenu moins glacial depuis qu'ils se collaient l'un à l'autre. S'ils ne marchaient pas dans la rue, il aurait fermé les yeux et se serait laissé bercer au rythme du plus grand.

Soudain, ses pensées se tournaient par le cadeau de son cadet. À son retour au club, Kuroko avait parfaitement compris l'étape passée par lui et Rinnosuke. Shinji n'avait pas su où se mettre et n'avait cessé de hocher la tête avec honte. Lors du dernier jour d'école, le garçon aux cheveux bleus lui avait confié un sachet et lui avait demandé de l'ouvrir uniquement le jour de Noël.

Depuis, ce cadeau résidait dans le fond de son sac.

En se remémorant ses instants, Shinji rougit de plus belle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Rinnosuke se désigna lui-même le film au caissier et se porta volontaire pour payer la séance. Shinji se sentait coupable de lui laisser tout le travail.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le film était d'un romantisme. C'était même une histoire mêlant action et humour. À maintes reprises, Shinji ne put se retenir à rire et faillit s'étouffer avec une miette de pop-corn restée coincer au travers de la gorge. Rinnosuke s'était inquiété pour lui, à ce moment. Or, quand il vit les larmes de son petit ami s'accompagner d'un sourire réconfortant, il se détendit.

À la sortie du cinéma, les garçons s'avancèrent lentement. Ce fut la première glissade du brun qui rappela le manque d'adhésion du chaton.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Rinnosuke.

Shinji lui sourit pour le réconforter, puis s'accrocha à lui sous son ordre silencieux.

Les adolescents se dirigeaient vers la seconde étape de leur rendez-vous amoureux, un fast-food. Ce n'était le lieu le plus romantique de tous, ni même le plus sain. Cependant, leur finance ne leur permettait pas d'aller là où ils auraient désiré s'y rendre.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin peu fréquenté, sauf par un autre duo d'homme.

Mitobe considérait qu'il était temps de lui dire.

— Quand je quitterai le lycée, je chercherai un job étudiant, révéla Rinnosuke.

— Ah bon.

— Oui, j'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils sont d'accord. Ça les soulagerait.

— On pourrait se faire des sorties de ce genre.

Rinnosuke acquiesça.

— Je compte aussi me prendre un studio, annonça Rinnosuke.

— Tu en es sûr ?

Rinnosuke affirma d'un hochement de la tête.

— Cependant, je dois faire des démarches pour me trouver un colocataire. Du coup, jusqu'à ce que tout soit fait, on ne se verra pas souvent et je quitterais le club.

Shinji ouvrit la bouche, interdit par ses mots. Il réalisait à peine l'annonce de Rinnosuke au point qu'il fut déconnecté de la réalité quelques secondes.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Walkman**

Rinnosuke voyait Shinji immobile, déconnecter. Son inquiétude s'agrandit quand il croyait avoir donné une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, il avait longtemps pris cette décision depuis quelques mois auparavant pour soulager sa mère. Cette dernière s'était montrée sceptique et inquiète, même si elle appréciait sa prévoyance. Puis, elle lui avait offert son consentement, en lui demandant de lui rendre visite chaque week-end.

Depuis, le futur étudiant avait réalisé une première recherche d'un studio. Il avait vu quelques logements universitaires et quartiers qui lui plaisaient. Bien évidemment, rien n'avait encore d'officiel, mais il préférait avoir les devants.

— Shinji ?

— Alors, moi aussi, je vais trouver un travail, rétorqua Shinji, précipitamment.

Rinnosuke le regarda, puis secoua la tête. Il se doutait la raison de cette annonce et il ne souhaitait pas l'embarquer dans la difficulté sans préparation. Il lui caressa amoureusement la chevelure avant de l'approcher vers lui.

— Ne te force pas, Shinji.

L'adolescent rougit de colère, prêt à lui répondre. Cependant…

— Tu as plus de difficulté que moi pour les examens. Je préfère que tu t'y penches, poursuivit Rinnosuke. Dès que tout sera bon pour toi, et que j'aurai un peu plus d'argent, nous prendrons notre propre appartement.

Le regard de Shinji se radoucit. Puis, il baissa les yeux. Rinnosuke déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer son amour.

— J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui révéla Shinji, en fouillant dans son sac.

Le garçon sortit promptement son paquet cadeau. En même temps, un sachet brun tomba sur la table et intrigua Rinnosuke. Il approcha sa main dessus, mais Shinji fut le plus rapide des deux.

— Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas à toi, bafouilla Shinji.

Rinnosuke l'observa, étonné. Puis, il prit son véritable cadeau de Noël. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvre un walkman. La joie s'empara de lui et sans prévenir, il réalisa le tour de la table pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres croisèrent ceux de Shinji, caché par son bras.

À la fin de leur baiser, Shinji rougit.

— Je suis ravi que ça se plaise. Tu avais l'air triste que ton ancien fût cassé.

— Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce cadeau, ça me touche, surtout que ce n'est pas simple d'en trouver.

Shinji sourit.

Rinnosuke sortit de son sac son propre présent et le donna à Shinji. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une montre connectée. Il voyait son embarras dans ses joues. Rinnosuke le trouvait cette expression très mignonne.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Ceci est le dernier texte pour noël. Cependant, je continuerais pour le poursuivre jusqu'à la lettre 26. En attendant la fin de cette histoire, je vous souhaite un bon réveillons de noël.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Xyste**

À la sortie du restaurant, les garçons marchaient longuement dans les rues de Tokyo. La nuit s'installait à peine que les illuminations de Noël égayassent la grande avenue. Shinji avait levé les yeux, admirant les différents motifs. Il prenait tout son temps, contraignant Rinnosuke à suivre son rythme. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, même si la menace du dernier train planait sur sa tête.

Contrairement à quoi il s'attendait, son petit-ami ne l'obligeait pas prendre la station. Il l'emportait bien plus loin, à l'opposé de leur itinéraire. Shinji s'étonna, mais il ne le faisait pas savoir.

Au bout d'un moment, le couple arriva dans un parc, ouvert exceptionnellement pour la soirée. En suivant les chemins au hasard, ils rencontraient de nombreux couples. Les arrangements paysagés avaient une touche mystérieuse, envoûtante.

Soudain, ils s'abritèrent sous un xyste, imitant ceux de la Grèce antique. Shinji se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se prendre. Lui-même, il ne se sentait pas retrouver son chemin.

Les garçons quittèrent la galerie couverte avant d'arriver dans un espace verdoyant. Là, Rinnosuke l'invita à s'installer. Aussitôt après, il passa ses bras autour de lui.

Shinji constata le reflet de la lune sur le lac limpide. Puis, il leva la tête et observa le ciel étoilé. Il s'affaissa contre Rinnosuke, détendu.

— C'est magnifique, annonça Shinji, admiratif.

— Je voulais te faire une autre surprise. C'est un ami qui m'en a parlé.

— Serais-tu capable de revenir sur tes pas ?

— Je pense que oui.

Rassuré, Shinji regarda le spectacle nocturne. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il acceptait de rompre le cycle de la vie citadine pour ce calme apaisant. Il crut s'endormir quand Rinnosuke approcha ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, Shinji passa ses bras autour de Rinnosuke. La chaleur de son souffle chaud, contrastant avec la froideur, lui offrait une sensation étrange. Un gémissement plaisant s'échappa du garçon avant qu'on le bouscule en arrière.

Rinnosuke s'arrêta, l'observant de toute sa hauteur.

Shinji aimait cette vision, ses yeux amoureux. Puis, il l'attira à lui pour reprendre leur baiser.

Soudain, le feuillage s'agita non loin d'eux. Le cœur de Shinji s'emballa et son regard se posa sur le côté. Il vit une silhouette. Elle s'approchait d'eux d'un pas lent. L'astre lunaire finit par illuminer le visage de l'inconnu.

— Shinji ?


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

 _ _Dès demain, je vous réserve une petite surprise. Restez en ligne.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Yéti**

Les membres de Shinji se raidirent, en voyant sa sœur. Elle avait toujours son bandeau, pour son mode décontracté, sur les cheveux et son blouson épais sur ses épaules. Sous la lueur nocturne, il l'aurait pris pour un yéti coloré et il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas.

— Shinji, tu sors avec Mitobe ? questionna Akane d'une voix neutre.

L'adolescent sentait son incompréhension sous son ton. Il s'attendait à une réaction type des familles ne supportant pas l'homosexualité. Inconsciemment, il s'était éloigné de Rinnosuke, la douleur le tiraillait les entrailles. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres sous le choc.

Akane s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à son niveau. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, oubliant l'existence de l'autre garçon.

— Shinji. Tu peux me répondre, tu sais. Sors-tu avec ton meilleur ami ?

— Oui, s'étrangla Shinji.

Shinji baissa la tête, pour éviter l'expression sur le visage de sa sœur. S'il voyait du dégoût chez son aînée, son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien faire, si elle s'emportait contre lui sur ce sujet.

— Shinji. Es-tu sérieux ?

Ces simples mots le poignardaient. Il se leva pour s'enfuir. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Une force implacable l'obligeait à se coller contre un corps, Rinnosuke, et le maintenait fermement.

— Mademoiselle Koganei. L'amour entre Shinji et moi est vrai, ce n'est pas un jeu. J'aime votre frère au point de le défendre de ceux qui lui veulent du mal. S'il vous plaît. Acceptez nos sentiments, car je refuserais de vous en séparer.

Akane ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Jamais elle n'avait entendu la voix de ce garçon. C'était une nouvelle pour elle. Ensuite, elle le referma en fixant Rinnosuke des yeux.

— Je ne pourrais jamais accepter cela.

— Grande sœur…

— Shinji est mon petit frère, Mitobe. Je vous rappelle qu'il a le devoir de poursuivre notre lignée, en tant que fils.

— Akane… je…

— Il serait préférable d'avoir une femme et des enfants comme tout homme sensé.

— Ça suffit Akane ! hurla Shinji, en larme. J'aime Rinnosuke. Je l'aime et si l'on ne veut pas l'accepter, alors je ne rentrerai plus jamais à la maison.

Les yeux d'Akane s'ouvrirent en grand. Puis, il fit un sourire tendre.

— Tu ne reculeras pas, Shinji ?

Shinji acquiesça, déterminé.

— Donc, je ne peux que te donner mon consentement. Franchement, tu en as mis du temps.

— Tu ne pourras rien n'y faire, commença Shinji. Attends… Tu acceptes Rinnosuke ?

— Évidemment. Comment pourrais-je refuser un beau-frère responsable, répondit Akane, ravi. Même si je trouve que tu ne lui conviens pas.

— Akane…

En voyant la complexité intacte des Koganei, Rinnosuke rit à forte gorge. Shinji rougit de honte, mais il imaginait sa joie d'avoir réalisé l'officialisation de leur couple.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Zieuté**

Shinji marcha au côté de Rinnosuke, encore sous le choc de leur découverte. En face d'eux, Akane fredonnait joyeusement un chant de Noël, les mains dans les poches. Elle semblait toute aussi heureuse qu'un enfant ouvrant son paquet cadeau.

Shinji se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête. Son petit copain lui tenait la main et l'avait rattrapé à la première glissade. Quand son regard croisa le sien, il lit sa détente. Ce simple geste le réconforta en une seconde.

Le trio pénétra dans le métro, vaguement occupé par les habitants de Tokyo. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart des autres usagés.

— Petit frère. Évite d'en parler à nos parents, lui conseilla Akane. Tu sais bien que papa est vieux jeu.

— Oui. Je sais.

Shinji joua avec ses doigts, nerveux. Il observa son camarade. Du coin de l'œil, il sentait Rinnosuke zieuté avec insistance. Il avait envie de la questionner sur quelque chose, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

— Dis-moi, Akane. Pourquoi as-tu si facilement accepté mon homosexualité avec Rinnosuke ?

Akane soupira, lasse d'une question aussi simpliste.

— Tu gardes ça secret. Je lis du Shojo et du Josei. Ça, tu le sais, mais je dois t'avouer que je lis également du Yuri et du Yaoi.

— Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

— Je te dis ça pour te dire que je suis ouverte d'esprit, espèce de macaque, rétorqua Akane en lui insérant son poing sur le haut de la tête. De plus, vous n'êtes pas discrets tous les deux. Je vous signale qu'on est au Japon.

Shinji rougit de honte.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Le jour où tu te sentiras capable de le dire à nos parents, je serais aussi à tes côtés, annonça Akane. Tu es mon petit frère adoré.

Les larmes apparurent sous ses yeux. Puis, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, heureux. Cette dernière l'accepta et resserra son étreinte contre lui. Il se sentait un peu honteux de pleurer de la sorte. Cependant, son soutien le libérait d'un poids.

Dans le tramway. Rinnosuke se tenait face à lui, silencieux. Dès qu'il sentaiit le regard de Shinji sur lui, il réalisa ce signe, celui auquel ils avaient convenu déclarés son amour. Shinji l'imita, sous l'œil intrigué de sa sœur. Puis, Rinnosuke ajouta son désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Shinji rougissait, incapable de rétorquer face à l'imprudence de son petit ami.

Fin

* * *

 _Comme annoncer hier, je vous informe que l'histoire est terminée. Cependant, je continuerai ce calendrier jusqu'au 1er janvier, minuit. Donc, en conséquence, vous aurez droit à 6 petits extras mettant en scène les personnages de fond (Hozumi, Tetsuya), des scènes du passé ou tus pour des raisons d'espace. En espérant que cela, vous plairez toujours autant._


	27. Extra 1 La découverte

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps. Ceci est le premier extra d'une longue liste. J'espère que ses petits éléments en plus vous plairont.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : La découverte**

Hozumi avait été le premier ami à être venu vers lui pour le réconforter. Il était vrai que Rinnosuke était déprimé, car il craignait toujours de déranger ses camarades. Ce sauvetage, Rinnosuke l'avait mis sur le coup de la chance. Quelques jours plus tard, il découvrit son véritable empathie quand il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui demander de se calmer. C'était une surprise chez Rinnosuke, comme s'il pouvait lire dans son cœur. Depuis, les garçons s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient créé un monde rien qu'à eux.

À cette époque, Rinnosuke pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais forger une relation plus puissante que l'amitié. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte quand il l'avait embrassé. Il s'attendait à son dégoût, mais Hozumi avait accepté ses sentiments à bras ouvert. Par la suite, ils prenaient leur temps pour se découvrir et se ressentir. C'était un peu un amour platonique.

S'ils avaient été plus âgés, Rinnosuke serait sûrement allé plus loin et Hozumi aurait consenti. Ils en étaient tous les deux persuadés.

Or, il avait fallu ces mots pour rompre la magie. Une simple conversation avait provoqué la chute de leur relation à jamais.

— Non ! Je n'y crois pas. Tu blagues Arai ? questionna un camarade.

— Non. Tu es dans le vrai, répondit Hozumi.

Quand il avait entendu ces mots, Rinnosuke s'était arrêté.

— Attends. Mitobe est gay, s'indigna l'interlocuteur d'Hozumi. Non, mais j'ai quand même peur de me changer…

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus pour comprendre la teneur de la situation. Son esprit s'était renfermé sur lui-même, incapable d'en saisir le sens de la conversation. Quand une fille ouvrit la porte et le vit, il s'était enfui. Ce jour-là, il sentit le fils rouge se rompre à jamais.

X

— Dis-moi, Arai. Hier, j'ai vu une scène déroutante. Deux hommes s'embrassaient au parc.

Son cœur fait un bon au moment où le venin d'un serpent s'immisce dans ses veines.

— Ah bon ? Tu as peut-être mal vu.

— Non. Il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et l'autre, c'était Mitobe.

La respiration se coupe soudainement.

— Je pense que tu dois te tromper.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Mitobe est très caractéristique. Toi aussi, Arai.

La gorge se resserre. Il est pris au piège.

— D'accord. Je l'avoue. C'était nous.

— Non ! Je n'y crois pas. Tu blagues Arai ?

— Non. Tu es dans le vrai.

Il voit son camarade sourire.

— Attends. Mitobe est gay. Non, mais j'ai quand même peur de me changer là. Et quand je pense que toi aussi, c'est le cas.

La colère explose.

— Tes fesses ne m'intéressent pas, Miura. Mitobe est nettement mieux que vous. Il pense et parle avec son cœur. Si nous te dégouttons, alors ne me parle plus. De plus, si tu cries haut et fort pour Mitobe, je te jure que je te tue.

— Mitobe ?

Le cœur s'arrête de battre. Le regard se pose vers le fuyard.

— Tu sais quoi, Miura? Mitobe ne mérite même pas que tu t'en prennes à lui. Si tu le fais, je dirais à tous ce que tu as fait l'autre jour.

L'atmosphère devient glaciale. Pourtant, l'esprit est ailleurs. Rapidement, il cherche l'objet de ses pensées. L'homme qu'il a toujours aimé. Cependant, ce jour-là, Hozumi n'est pas parvenu à le rejoindre.


	28. Extra 2 La déclaration d'amour

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps. Ceci est le second extra d'une longue liste. J'espère que ses petits éléments en plus vous plairont.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Déclaration d'amour**

Le lycéen quitta la maison de son camarade, l'esprit déconnectait de la réalité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'audace du chaton adorable ni de sa réaction. Il se demandait comment Shinji s'en serait sorti, s'il avait été plus loin, s'il l'avait brisé moralement en l'obligeant à s'unir avec lui avec force.

Sauf que Shinji avait vu juste. S'il l'avait forcé, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir le cœur de Rinnosuke. Ce dernier aurait été fermé à jamais. Pourtant, il l'aimait de tout son être. Il l'aimait encore plus depuis leur séparation, il y a quatre ans. Même s'il s'était déjà brûlé les ailes, il n'aurait pas supporté son regard haineux.

Si ce jour-là, il avait su jouer correctement avec les mots peut-être que son premier amoureux aurait compris le sens de ses mots. Il aurait découvert l'acceptation son orientation sexuelle.

Hozumi se sentait misérable, et en miette. Il s'avança dans cette rue sans but.

Une silhouette s'arrêta devant lui. Il la reconnut sans voir le visage du propriétaire. Si l'intervenant se mettait à rire de son égoïste, il ne le supportait pas. Alors, il leva les yeux, le fusilla pour tuer toute envie de moquerie. Pourtant, son camarade le regardait avec tendresse. Il retira ses mains dans ses poches et le pris dans ses bras.

Par cette douce fraîcheur de l'hiver, la chaleur de son sex-friend était le bienvenu. Avec lui, il avait goutté le fruit défendu. Il s'était réconforté par la force de ce type. Dans le fonds, il se sentait coupable d'aimer un homme et de coucher avec un autre. Cependant, ce lien était récent.

— Tu as fini, Hozumi ? demanda le substitut de Rinnosuke.

— Ils m'énervent. J'en ai marre de cette vie. J'ai envie de disparaître.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses joues, en maudissant ces amoureux. Il voulait connaître le même bonheur. Il voulait retrouver cette plénitude perdue au collège.

L'autre l'embrasse. Le contact lui parait faible, blessé. Pourtant, il s'était toujours montré doux et sincère.

Hozumi regarda son camarade. Il faisait une tête de plus. Par le passé, il avait été, avec Rinnosuke, l'un des collégiens les plus grands. Au lycée, il avait continué sa poussée de croissance. Ses yeux de blé l'avaient enveloppé de luxure. Mais ce jour-là, il ressentait sa peine.

— Tu vas continuer à refuser mon amour ? demanda Sôji.

Hozumi pinça ses lèvres inférieures. Les mots de ce garçon retournaient le couteau dans la plaie. Pourtant, il demeurerait encore là, en face de lui, à attendre qu'il l'accepte entièrement. Puis, il réalisa que toutes ses couches, ils les avaient partagés avec lui, même s'il l'avait toujours su. La peur s'était immiscée en lui, et ses yeux de blés. Il voulait se retirer avant de succomber, avant qu'il le déteste complètement. Or, son camarade le retenait fermement.

— Je ne te ferais rien. Je te le promets, annonça Sôji. Utilise mes bras autant de fois que tu veux.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça, Kanzaki ? Tu devrais me haïr.

— Je sais. Je le devrais. Cependant, je t'utilise aussi pour mes besoins égoïstes. Mitobe aurait dû combattre, mais il a préféré te fuire.

Hozumi grimaça en repensant à ce jour. Dans son cœur, il avait compris la rupture. Pourtant, il s'était attaché autant qu'il le pouvait. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu l'intérêt de Kanzaki. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il profita de sa tristesse pour s'approcher de lui des années plus tard.

— On est horrible. Tous les deux, s'apitoya Hozumi.

— Ça prouve qu'on est fait pour s'entendre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Le cœur d'Hozumi vibra. Son amant avait le don pour toucher cette blessure.

— Dans ce cas-là, assume ton choix, lâcha Hozumi.

Il ne fallait pas plus pour que son ami dépose un tendre baiser sur son cou. Ses bras puissants, chaleureux l'avaient toujours soutenu, à leur manière. Il l'avait défendu aux moments où ils ne s'étaient pas attendu. Il se demandait encore combien de temps, ils pouvaient le supporter. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas encore avouer qu'une petite lueur comblait le vide dans son être.


	29. Extra 3 Le petit copain

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps. Ceci est le troisième extra. J'espère que ses petits éléments en plus vous plairont.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Le petit copain**

Les fins de semaine sonnaient comme une libération chez le fantôme de Seirin. Il pouvait se détendre de ces longs entraînements infernaux que lui imposait Riko. Néanmoins, ce qui lui plaisait durant ses deux jours, c'était de prendre le train et rejoindre l'autre moitié de son âme.

Chaque week-end, Tetsuya et son petit ami se retrouvaient à la gare, au milieu de la foule. Ce dernier parvenait toujours à le localiser malgré son manque de présence ou ses compétences de prestidigitateur. Quand ils étaient sur le terrain, ils étaient rivaux. Ils appartenaient tous les deux à une équipe différente.

Tetsuya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jour, Kazunari lui déclarait ses sentiments.

L'adolescent patientait depuis dix minutes. Il s'était posté devant un pilier en béton pendant ce temps. Son partenaire de vie ne l'avait jamais déçu depuis qu'il s'était confessé sa flamme. Comme tout le monde, il aurait supposé son attirance auprès d'un autre membre de la génération miracle, ils s'entendaient déjà si bien. Malgré tout, ce fut lui qu'il avait choisi.

L'horlogue avait fait un tour et Tetsuya n'avait pas remarqué le retard conséquent. Il était plongé dans son livre, accroupi.

Une ombre lui cacha la lumière et il leva son nez de son light novel. L'instant d'après, il sourirait.

— Désolé pour le retard, Tetsu, annonça son petit ami. Ma sœur m'avait retenu en voulant savoir avec qui je passais mes après-midi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Kazunari. J'ai avancé mon nouveau livre.

— Toujours un light novel ?

— Oui, j'essaye un nouveau genre.

— C'est lequel, cette fois-ci ?

Tetsuya sourit avec malice, avant de poser son marque-page. Il lui présenta la quatrième couverture. Kazunari lit le résumé et rougit progressivement. Puis, il le lui rendit.

— Non, mais maintenant tu te mets à lire ça, petit pervers.

— Oui, rétorqua Tetsuya, amusé. C'est assez surprenant comment les filles voient la relation entre hommes.

— Des fois, tu as des lectures trop flippantes. Ne te penche pas trop dessus, je te signale qu'on a fait bien pire ensemble.

Tetsuya détourna les yeux pour éviter de rougir à l'évocation de leurs ébats amoureux. Il rangea son livre, de peur que Kazunari le jette à la poubelle. Puis, il posa son bras contre son dos.

Le couple sortit rapidement de la gare.

— De toute façon, je ne suis pas un pervers.

— Alors. Ne sois pas en colère. C'était une façon de le dire, rétorqua Kazunari peiné par le ton chagriné de son amoureux. En plus, on ne fait que sortir aujourd'hui.

Tetsuya acquiesça, puis il regarda autour de lui.

— Je t'avoue que j'ai bien envie de recommencer avec toi.

— Ça me fait penser. Mitobe et Koganei, dans mon club, ils l'ont fait cette semaine.

Kazunari se pétrifia, incapable de comprendre la raison de ce changement de sujet. Puis, il sourit.

— C'est une invitation, mon petit fantôme aimé ?

— je dis ça, comme ça, mon faucon d'amour.

L'instant d'après, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Puis, Kazunari le prit sous le bras en s'imaginant. Un jour, ils pourront se tenir la main dans la rue, sans honte. En attendant, ils devaient se comporter comme des amis qui profitaient de leur week-end.


	30. Extra 4 Le cadeau de Tetsuya

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__  
 _ _ _ _Demain, vous aurez droit à deux textes pour finir l'année en beauté.____

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Le cadeau de Tetsuya**

— Tu l'as fait avec Mitobe, lâcha soudainement Tetsuya. Je ne t'avais pas dit d'attendre.

Shinji sursauta de surprise et de mal l'être s'empara de lui. Comme à son habitude, son cadet avait compris la situation d'un simple coup d'œil. Heureusement pour lui, il l'avait prononcé ses mots loin des curieux.

— Comment l'as-tu compris, Kuroko ?

— C'est face à deviner, tu n'es pas revenu hier, rétorqua le garçon d'une voix monotone. J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes même pas préparé pour cette occasion.

Shinji baissa la tête. Tetsuya avait le don de poser le doigt directement sur les problèmes. Il en avait d'autres qui possédaient aussi cette capacité. Cependant, chez ce garçon, il avait l'impression qu'elle provenait d'un tout autre monde.

Effectivement, Shinji avait eu mal durant sa première fois, en dépit des précautions de Rinnosuke. Malgré tout, il avait pris sur lui, attendant que le plaisir prenne le dessus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de délectation en sentant ses deux sensations aux antipodes. De plus, Rinnosuke avait eu le don d'éveiller un feu ardent et luxueux en lui.

Quand tout avait été à froid, seule la douleur subsistait encore. Il s'était promis intérieurement de ne plus recommencer. Il ne voulait plus avoir aussi mal. Mais dès qu'il avait revu le visage de Rinnosuke, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui resurgit. De nouveau, il se sentait excité à la mémorisation de leurs ébats charnels.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je te donnerais quand même les cadeaux. Tu devras attendre que tout le monde soit parti.

Shinji le regarda, intrigué. La curiosité piquée à vif, il se demandait quel était le présent prévu par le joueur fantôme. Son questionnement l'empêchait de s'entraîner convenablement. Il avait loupé tous ses paniers, même en y mettant toute sa volonté. Heureusement pour lui qu'ils n'avaient pas été en match officiel. Néanmoins, l'heure lui semblait interminable. Même le nettoyage de la salle de sport était devenu un calvaire, sauf que ça avait été toujours un enfer pour lui.

Comme Tetsuya lui avait demandé, Shinji avait pris tout son temps pour se changer. Jumpei fut exacerbé et hurla contre eux. Mais grâce à l'action de Tetsuya, ils avaient obtenu les clefs pour fermer exceptionnellement les vestiaires.

— J'arrive tout de suite après, Mitobe, annonça Shinji, en le voyant attendre.

Rinnosuke hésita un moment, puis il quitta les lieux. Son acceptation détendit Shinji qui commençait à se sentir coupable de lui cacher quelque chose. Quand il finit de se changer, il se tourna vers Tetsuya et il ne le trouva pas.

— Kuroko…

— Je suis là. Juste en face.

Shinji sursauta. Il posa la main sur le cœur.

— Ne me fait pas aussi peur, Kuroko. J'ai cru mourir.

— Désolé. Voilà, ce que je voulais te donner, rétorqua Tetsuya. Utilise-le la prochaine fois que tu coucheras avec Mitobe.

En entendant ses mots, Shinji rougit violemment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon soit si direct. Dans un sens, il comprit ce que son cadet avait préparé, mais il regarda le contenu. À la vue de la boite à capote et des tubes de lubrifiants, il ferma aussitôt le sac. Il avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

— Comment peux-tu donner ça sans aucune gêne ?

— C'est parce que je suis plus expérimenté que toi.

Les mots de Kuroko étonnèrent Shinji. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ses affirmations qu'à part que ce dernier devait coucher avec un homme. Bien avant de le questionner sur ce sujet, le joueur fantôme avait déjà disparu. Il cacha le cadeau au fond de son sac, de peur qu'on le découvre. Puis, il quitta lui aussi les vestiaires comme un voleur.


	31. Extra 5 La filature

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke et son univers ne m'appartienne pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit pour le cadre du calendrier de l'avent 2018_ _._ _ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Kuroko's basket est terminé depuis longtemps.__  
 _ _ _ _Je suis désolée du retard, mais également de laisser uniquement un texte au lieu de deux promis le 30. Ces derniers temps ont été difficile, que ce soit durant cette aventure, comme la fin de l'année. Si certains se demandaient la raison. Il se trouve que ma mère est morte durant ce calendrier. Ça été dure. Le plus dure, c'est son absence durant ces derniers jours, noël et le nouvel An. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela vous à plus. Et si c'est le cas, j'en referais une autre, mais surle fandom de My Hero Academia.____ Et merci à ____mystrale9331 de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, sauf pour le couple surprise.____

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : La filature d'Akane**

Le bonnet sur la tête, l'écharpe cachant la moitié de son visage, Akane avançait dans ce froid mordant et à bonne distance de sa cible. Sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif, quand elle avait vu le comportement étrange de ce dernier. Il avait sûrement une fille derrière son envie de séduire. Elle avait essayé d'arranger la tenue du garçon avec ce qu'il avait dans son armoire, elle n'avait pas pu faire mieux. La balle était dans le camp de son frère, et il devait saisir sa chance.

Durant la première partie de la marche, la jeune femme se questionnait sur l'apparence de l'élu de son cœur. Elle aimerait bien avoir une belle-sœur avec un rire prononcé et un certain humour. Elle n'imaginait pas une beauté capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour son cadet, mais c'était une pensée odieuse.

L'étonnement se lissait dans son visage, quand elle le voyait rejoindre un garçon. Si elle n'avait pas assisté à ses nombreuses visites, elle se serait demandé qui était ce garçon. Mais elle reconnut immédiatement Mitobe, son meilleur ami depuis son entrée du lycée.

La déception déprimait Akane jusqu'au moment où un mouvement étrange ranimait sa curiosité. Elle n'était pas certaine, mais elle crut apercevoir un baiser entre les deux adolescents en pleine rue. Elle se frotta les yeux, et elle regarda mieux. Cependant, les garçons marchèrent.

La grande sœur les suivit à bonne distance. Elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Elle se demandait si son cadet profitait un peu de son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre l'élu de son cœur.

Au moment de traverser une rue, Akane perdit de vue le duo. Elle ne parvenait pas à les retrouver aux milieux autres passants. La frustration la poussa à soupir de mécontentement. Puis, quand la vague le mouvement débuta, elle découvrit son frère au bras de son camarade. Elle les trouva proches. Trop proche. Elle commençait à avoir une petite idée sur la mystérieuse inconnue.

Et si c'était un Valentin ?

Akane ouvrit grand les yeux, sous ce nouvel angle de vue. Elle tenait une magnifique histoire d'amour. Cela ne l'étonna pas que ces deux garçons se rapprochassent de cette manière. Elle salivait déjà à l'idée de les prendre en faute. Elle désirait les taquiner pour s'amuser.

En les espionnant, elle les aperçut rentrer dans un restaurant rapide. Ils avaient commandé à la caisse avant de s'installer. Akane acheta un simple menu et s'assit dans une place de façon à mieux les voir. La brunette observa les deux amoureux manger tranquillement. Puis, ils échangeaient des cadeaux. Là, elle tenait la première preuve qu'ils sortaient véritablement ensemble. Puis, vint rapidement un comportement étrange du taciturne. Il s'était déplacé à ses côtés pour cacher un baiser volé.

L'instant d'après, Akane poussa un cri de surprise. Aussitôt, elle bloqua sa voix et s'effaça dans son siège. Elle crut avoir été découverte et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Mais heureusement pour elle, il n'en était rien.

Les amoureux quittèrent le restaurant. Akane pensait les laisser seuls dans leur rendez-vous. C'était son idée première. Elle se dirigea en direction du métro avant de s'arrêter. Même si son petit frère était grand, il n'avait pas encore l'âge de découcher. Il fallait qu'elle intervînt, surtout que l'heure du dernier train allait bientôt arriver. Elle pouvait très bien essayer d'avoir confiance en eux, mais elle savait elle-même que l'appel de la luxure dépassait la raison. En conséquence, elle courut pour les rattraper. Elle les aperçut à peine en train de rentrer au parc.

Sa filature continua. Elle reconnut le xyste, celui où elle s'était abritée avec l'un de ses petits amis. En constatant qu'ils s'éloignaient des autres couples, elle ne se doutait pas de la tournure que pourrait prendre la situation.

Puis, elle les perdit de vue.

Soupirant de désapprobation, l'aînée rechercha les deux tourteaux. Elle craignait qu'à chaque instant d'être découverte par eux, l'un sur l'autre. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée réellement tombée dessus, en pleins ébats amoureux.


End file.
